creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Noc Masakry
Rząd wymyślił nowy sposób na zwalczanie przestępstw w kraju. Polegał on na tym, że przez calutki rok jest wprost IDEALNIE oprócz jednej nocy. Nocy, w którą wszystkie, nawet najokrutniejsze zbrodnie są legalne. W tym czasie na ulicach panuje anarchia. Przestępcy wyżywają się za cały rok. Jednak niektórzy ludzie nie mają zamiaru zabijać, kraść czy gwałcić. Chcą tylko przetrwać do rana, wyjść ze swoich kryjówek i cieszyć się tym, że przez następny rok będą mogli spokojnie żyć. Jednym z takich ludzi byłem właśnie ja. Było około osiemnastej, czyli dwie godziny przed rozpoczęciem masakry (inaczej tego się nie da nazwać). Jechałem samochodem do domu, żeby się zabarykadować wraz z moją rodziną w piwnicy. Dzieliła mnie od niego godzina jazdy. Zauważyłem, że kontrolka informująca o stanie paliwa miga. Jechałem na rezerwie. Po kilku kilometrach auto stanęło. W samym środku lasu. Jako że była zima, o tej godzinie było już ciemno. Chciałem zadzwonić,lecz nie było tu zasięgu. Postanowiłem więc wziąć kanister i pójść do najbliższej stacji. Dochodziła już dwudziesta kiedy nadal szedłem z kanistrem w ręku. Bałem się, że w ktoś może wyskoczyć zza drzew i mnie zabić.Kiedy pokonywałem kolejne zaspy w końcu ujrzałem stację benzynową. Podszedłem kawałek i zobaczyłem grupę osób z maczetami. Szybko kucłnąłem za krzakiem i obserwowałem co robią. Sprzedawcy oczywiście nie było bo nikt nie pracował w tą noc, ale jakiś mężczyzna leżał tam na ziemi i błagał o litość. Krzyczał, że ma dzieci i chciał tylko zatankować, ale oni go nie słuchali. Nagle jeden z nich, wyglądający na szefa całej bandy, zamachnął się maczetą i szybkim ruchem odciął mu dłoń. Mężczyzna zaczął wrzeszczeć z bólu. Zamachnął się drugi raz i tym razem rozbił ofierze czaszkę. Mózg rozbryzgł sie po asfalcie. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do takich widoków więc zwymiotowałem. -Co to było? - zdziwił się jeden z bandytów i popatrzał się w stronę krzaków, za którymi się ukrywałem. -Nie wiem. Chodźmy to sprawdzić - powiedział drugi. Wtedy pomyślałem, że już po mnie. Powoli szli w moją stronę. Zacząłem po cichu, nie wychylając się, iść w głąb lasu. TRZASK! Gałąź złamała się pod ciężarem mojej stopy. Obaj obrócili głowy w moją stronę i mnie zauważyli. Strach sparaliżował mnie i stałem w bezruchu. -Kogo my tu mamy? - spytał pierwszy. -Co by tu z nim zrobić? - dodał drugi. Co się działo dalej? - Nie pamiętam. Obudziłem się w jakiejś drewnianej chacie w lesie, byłem przywiązany do łóżka. Kiedy moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, zobaczyłem wiszące na ścianie rozmaite piły, noże, tasaki, sierpy i inne narzędzia tortur. Na ziemi leżał świeży trup. BYŁ POZBAWIONY GŁOWY! Bardzo się przestraszyłem i jedyne czego pragnąłem to się wydostać. Do chaty wszedł szef tych pieprzonych bandytów. Zapalił światło i wyjął z szuflady skalpel. Podszedł do mnie, kiedy nagle do chaty wparował drugi przestępca. -Hej John! Mamy kolejnego.Chodź na chwilę! -Już idę-odpowiedział szybko. -Zaraz wracam. Czekaj na mnie - zaśmiał się, zgasił światło i wyszedł z chaty. Zauważyłem, że zostawił skalpel na stoliku blisko łóżka, do którego byłem przywiązany. Zacząłem się miotać aż nareszcie poluzował się sznur owijający moją prawą rękę. Sięgnąłem po skalpel i poprzecinałem resztę sznurów. Postanowiłem zaopatrzyć się w jakąś broń. Podniosłem zakrwawioną siekierę i powoli otworzyłem drzwi chaty. Było okropnie zimno. Chciałem sprawdzić godzinę, ale te gnidy zabrały mi mój zegarek. Ale się zdziwią, kiedy dowiedzą się, że to tylko replika ROLEXA. Wychyliłem się i zobaczyłem tych bandytów pastwiących się nad jakimś innym nieszczęśnikiem. Nie żył już a oni nadal masakrowali jego ciało maczetami. Zauważyłem stojące około pięćdziesiąt metrów od chaty terenowe auto. Pocichu skradałem się w stronę samochodu. -Cholera - zakląłem. W pojeździe nie było kluczyków, ale znalazłem tam jakiś telefon. Spojrzałem na niego. Na ekranie widniała godzina 5;43. Usłyszałem coś za sobą. Odwróciłem się i oniemiałem. Cała banda stała przede mną. Ich szef wyglądał na wściekłego. Ruszyli w moją stronę. Przygotowałem swoją siekierę a oni wyciągnęli maczety. -Nieładnie tak uciekać. - powiedział ich przywódca i rzucił w moją stronę nożem. Nóż wbił mi się w ramię i upuściłem siekierę. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić, byłem w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Podjąłem próbę ucieczki. Po drodze zobaczyłem kolejne ciała. Tysiące myśli przenikało mi przez umysł. Biegłem, biegłem i biegłem. Nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Byłem wyczerpany i znowu straciłem przytomność. O dziwo ocknąłem się w tym samym miejscu co upadłem. Było już jasno. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni by wydobyć znaleziony telefon i sprawdzić godzinę.BYŁA 10:19! PRZETRWAŁEM! Cieszyłem się,że przeżyłem. Ale zaraz. Co z moją rodziną? Poradzili sobie beze mnie? Dotarłem w końcu do domu i... przeżyłem szok. ---- To moja pierwsza pasta. Jestem otwarty na wasze opinie. Autor: Makaroniarz Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie